fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Chewie
Chad "Chewie" Wong was a character in the ''Friday the 13th'' reboot. Chewie is friends with Lawrence and Trent they bring other friends to a party. He is basically a stoner and wants to hook up with Bree but meets his demise when Jason attacks him in a tool shed. Biography Chewie and several others are invited by Trent to his summer home near Crystal Lake for a fun filled weekend in 2008. Chewie, who has a crush on Jenna's best friend Bree agrees to go on the trip. During the trip to the house the group stops at the Outpost convenience store, where Chewie (glad to be out of the back of Trent's cramped van) picks up some snacks and condoms, claiming the latter are for "an experiment" when questioned by Trent, even though he plans on using them with Bree. Eventually reaching the Sutton's summer home, Chewie passes the time getting stoned and playing games with Lawrence, Trent and Bree (Nolan, Chelsea and Jenna having gone off on their own). During this time Chewie teams with Lawrence to play beer pong against Bree and Trent. After winning several games, Chewie attempts to impress Bree but only disgusts her when he drinks out of his shoe. When night falls, Chewie is entranced by the sultry dance of Bree and admits to Lawrence that he wants hook up with her. After Lawrence encourages Chewie to go talk to her and lights a drink for him, Chewie walks up Bree as she approaches him and asks him if he knows how to drink it. However, he ends up embarrassing himself when he burns his lip on the glass, flailing around and accidentally wrecking a chair belonging to Trent's father. Apologizing profusely and claiming he can fix the chair with some tools, Chewie is directed to the tool shed by the seething Trent. As Chewie leaves to go to the shed, Bree leads Trent upstairs and retrieve the condoms Chewies bought, as they proceed to have sex in the master bedroom. Going to the shed, Chewie mocks Trent the entire way there ("Hi! my name is Trent and my daddy bent me over this chair and beat me, so you have to fix it") and, upon seeing the size of the shed, starts goofing off instead of looking for the tools. Chewie drinks from Mr. Sutton's private beer stock and plays with some sports equipment left lying around. After accidentally breaking a light fixture with a hockey stick, Chewie bumps into Jason Voorhees and, thinking its someone playing a prank, nervously offers him the hockey stick ("It completes your outfit") before being attacked. Knocked around by Jason, the frantic Chewie tries to defend himself with a screwdriver he grabs off the wall. However, Jason turns the screwdriver against him, stabbing Chewie under the chin with it, driving the screwdriver deeper and deeper into his skull. Afterwards, Jason hangs Chewie's body from the ceiling inside the tool shed. When Lawrence comes by the shed later, looking for Chewie, his body swings down from the roof hitting him.Friday the 13th (2009) Chewie's death is believed to be the most gruesome death in the whole Friday the 13th series. Behind the Scenes Chewie was played by Aaron Yoo of . Trivia * Aaron Yoo also plays a character in the remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street, making him the only actor to play a character in the and universes. * He is based off of Jack Burrell. Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th'' (2009) References Category:Male victims Category:Characters in Friday the 13th (2009) Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Deceased Males Category:Stabbed Category:Pranksters Category:Hot Guys Category:Victims Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Asian Category:Murdered characters Category:Murdered males Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased males Category:Asian-Americans Category:Young